


Apollo

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Archery, Established Relationship, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy thinks about Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo

Darcy thinks Clint is like Apollo.  
Darcy has read about all mythologies since meeting Thor.  
Apollo is the sun god in Greek Mythology.  
He is also an archer.  
Clint is like her personal son.  
He is always glowing and gorgeous.  
Warm and Fuzzy.  
Comforting.  
Clint is also an archer.  
Unparalleled marksman.  
He is also Darcy's personal sun.  
Always shining.


End file.
